This invention relates to optical devices, and more particularly to an optical assembly and system for transferring image information from one image modifying device to another image modifying device.
It is often necessary to either replace or modify optical assemblies, such as firearm day scopes or the like, when lighting or atmospheric conditions change. The replacement of a night vision scope for a day scope often requires dismounting the day scope from the firearm, then mounting and sighting in the night vision scope. This is a time-consuming and labor-intensive task, and is particularly disadvantageous during combat or other life-threatening situations.
A weapon sight provided by ITT Industries as the F7200/F7201 ITT Modular requires a user to interchange a day eyepiece assembly with a night eyepiece assembly in order to use the weapon sight at night. The night eyepiece assembly includes an image intensifier. The conversion of the weapon from day-time use to night-time use and conversely, is time consuming because one eyepiece assembly must be removed before the other eyepiece assembly is mounted. Furthermore, the night eyepiece assembly cannot be used for any other purpose (e.g., it cannot be used alone as a night vision monocular). Moreover, since the optical parts of an optical assembly are typically maintained in a controlled atmosphere within a housing, each separation affects the reliability and operation of the optical assembly.
Another problem in the prior art is the inability to easily and quickly modify existing optical equipment by connecting together different image modifying devices to thereby increase the usefulness of such equipment. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,828,166 issued to Roselli et al. discloses a device to record still or moving images as viewed through an image intensifying device. The system includes an image intensifier for intensifying an image at lower light levels, a backbody adaptor mounted between a rear end of the image intensifier and the body of a camera, and a front lens adaptor mounted between the front end of the image intensifier and an electronic objective lens. All of the components are both mechanically and electrically connected together so that the camera body powers both the image intensifier and the electronic objective lens. Although this system may be advantageous when it is desirous to eliminate the separate source of power and on/off switch normally associated with stand-alone image intensifiers, self-powered image intensifiers cannot be used in this system, nor can this system be adapted for non-electronic type objective lenses or cameras. Moreover, the image intensifier of this system cannot operate as a stand-alone unit since it depends on the camera body for its source of power. Accordingly, this system is not readily adaptable to different viewing systems and image modifying components.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a system that easily and quickly connects different components together to create various combinations of image modifying devices to thereby increase the effectiveness and usefulness of the image modifying devices.
There is a further need in the art for an optical viewing assembly that can be modified in a relatively quick and easy manner to accommodate a wide variety of needs of different users in varying image viewing and/or recording situations.